vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astree
Who is Astree? Astree started out as the living embodiment of Roflgators imaginary creation Android 11. Because of the strong personality of the real person portraying the character, Astree would impart his own touch into the persona. He may be skilled in slapstick comedy but as a roleplayer he leaves a lot to be desired. He has a tendency to fire off into fits of rage, brutally breaking immersion. His yelling plethora usually consist of different 4chan meme inspired insults. Thanks to his ability to spread infectious laughter to an audience and his charitable nature, what can be construed as toxicity is often overlooked or forgiven. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! History and Lore of the character When encountering women he usually starts breathing heavily and stares at them creepily. Occasionally he whips out his curved sword, flourishing and stroking it he pledges to defend them as his 'queens'. Astree first met Rob in-game on April 6th (I'm pretty sure but please correct me if not). Out-of-character he used to be a long term viewer of Roflgators streams (a so called loyalboy) until he took it upon himself to wear the meme persona that Rob had created. He met HeyImBee (Bee) earlier than this and went on several wild escapades with her roasting different people in public VRChat lobbies and was featured in her YouTube videos. Astrees adoptive mother is Cheeeese and he lives in her basement. To afford drinks at the bar he usually 'borrows' her credit card. He got married to HeyImBee on April 16th to the great lament of Chipz who displayed outward hostility to their bonding. Roflgator was acting the minister and the marriage was improvised and performed in The Great Pug. His job used to include cleaning toilets in The Great Pug before it burned down. Now whenever he's not together with Bee he hangs out in the Lair of Roflgator. The origin of the Android 11 persona On Feb 22nd during a Twitch livestream Roflgator was drawing random DragonBall Z inspired fan art and made up a silly character to match the drawing. There is an actual character named Android 11 that exists in the DragonBall Z universe. The character is only referenced to but never shown on screen. The initial idea behind Android 11 was that of a an insecure middle aged 'beta' male living in his parents basement setting out to protect female gamers. The character would compensate for his lack of social skills by waging internet flaming wars and creating conflict and drama where there initially was none. From the backseat of his chair he would be weilding the most holy weapon of the internet: The keyboard. As a keyboard warrior, Android 11 would put women on the highest of pedestals referring to them as his 'queens'. A friend of Rob (who?) made a 3D model avatar out of his 2D drawing and sent it to him who uploaded it to his account. On Mar 13th Rob roleplayed as the persona of Android 11 using the avatar. It was well received but the character was killed by Chipz. A few days later the avatar was uploaded by Shonzo to the public map Shonzo's world. After this any player in VRChat were able to use it. Trivia *Astree is known to be a drama magnet and has been kicked several times from Robs roleplaying lobbies when he's gone too far with his antics. *He has his own emoticon in Robs Twitch chat and the viewers often spam it to show how much they appreciate him. *It has been claimed many times that he shares similities with another VRChat personality named Vigor. *He donated $140 to HeyImBee which prompted claims that he bought her as his waifu/E-girlfriend. They both find this hilarious and it is often brought up to comedic effect. *Astree is Australian and works as a gardener IRL. *Out of character he is very charitable and often supports Robs stream with donations. *Astree doesn't usually stream but often appears on Zapdecs streams that perform satirical re-enactments of VRChat history and characters. *Together Astree and HeyImBee have been called 'the most hated couple in VRChat' including by Astree himself but this is debatable. *If you ever meet Astree in game don't take his insults seriously, he goes off on everyone and everything. *The tattoo on his chest is a Charizard from Pokemon, not a starfish. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/astreee * Roflgator draws and invents Android 11 - Archived YouTube video Gallery Android 11 original drawing by Roflgator.jpg|Android 11 original drawing by Roflgator. Made completely in MSPaint HeyImBee and Astree.jpg|Bee and Astree together in-game Bee n astree 4.png|Bee and Astree portrait by Alienbussy Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction